13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheri Holland
|last_appearance = }} Sheri Holland is a recurring character on 13 Reasons Why. She is portrayed by Ajiona Alexus. Sheri is a junior at Liberty High School. She is a former cheerleader for Liberty Tigers. She is the subject of , where she was responsible for abandoning Hannah, after she crashed her car into a stop sign, which Hannah and Sheri found out may have caused the death of another student, Jeff Atkins. Early Life Little is known about Sheri's early life. However, it is mentioned in that her parents are divorced. Throughout the Series Season 1= Season 1 In the flashback, she was the cheerleader in charge of Hannah Baker's Oh My Dollar Valentine match. When Marcus Cole got Hannah as #1 on his list, she encouraged Hannah to go out with him. It was later revealed that she paired Hannah up with Marcus on purpose though it does not appear that she was aware that Marcus was only trying to find out if Hannah was easy, as the rumors he heard were that Hannah was easy and a 'slut'. In the present time, she sat down with Clay Jensen and she asked him for help on her English paper about All About the Pretty Horses. Sheri was halfway to the library by herself when Clay decided to help her. They decided that they would have a study session at the coffee shop, Monet's. She ordered a double mocha with extra little chocolate sprinkles, but the two decided to go to Clay's house when Tony Padilla arrives. The two arrived at Clay's house and a little of Sheri's personal life is explained: that her parents aren't together anymore. Later, the two made out when they got to the romance scene in the book. They both pulled away when Sheri suspected that Clay was still thinking about Hannah. Sheri then revealed that she was only there because she is also on the tapes and wanted Clay to like her despite what Hannah said about her. After an awful night at the ill-fated party, Sheri appeared to Hannah after she realized that she should go home, Hannah isn't as keen to have her drive because she doesn't know how much Sheri had drunk. Sheri does a cartwheel to prove that if she could do that, she can drive, Hannah approved and Sheri drove her home, on the way Hannah told Sheri about her worries with her parents knowing she was drunk. Sheri told her that she can drive her back to Sheri's house and Hannah stated that she liked the plan. Hannah realized her phone was dead and asked if Sheri has a charger in the car, they both started to look for one while Sheri was driving. Hannah started to close her eyes, Sheri looked up and saw that they were about to hit a stop sign, she didn't see it in time and hits it, which startled Hannah and she immediately opened her eyes in shock. They got out of her car and Hannah stated that they should do the right thing and report it, but Sheri is more concerned with how her Dad would react and how she would lose her license. A persistent Sheri wanted Hannah to get back in the car and deal with it later, Hannah refused and Sheri drove away. Hannah used someone's phone in a nearby shop and called the police, who tell her that they already got the call. Hannah learned later that just after this, there was a car accident at the site, which would have been the call that the police got before Hannah called. No one knew for sure that the fallen stop sign was the cause of the crash, but it seemed likely. Hannah blamed Sheri for not using her phone to report the hazard as Sheri was more worried about getting in trouble than people possibly getting hurt. Sheri deeply regretted what she did, so she went to visit Mr. Cantrell, the car crash victim. At the door, she couldn't bring a word out. Mrs. Cantrell invited her to come inside, and ever since she's spent time with them helped them at their house. She was too scared to tell them what she did. Eventually, Sheri called the police to report herself. |-|Season 2= Season 2 In , Sheri and Mr. Porter were in the Counselors' office. Mr. Porter told her that her credits from detention transfer 50%. He told her that there was a possibility that she would need to do summer school, it depended on what her teachers said. Sheri didn't care but told him it was fine. Mr. Porter asked how it felt being back at Liberty High, Sheri asked him how he thought she felt, he told her that he imagined it was difficult and asked her to state how she felt herself, if she wanted to, which she did. She stated "It's only been half a day. I mean, everyone stares, no one says anything." He asked her about going back to being a cheerleader, Sheri looked confused and disgusted at the thought of the question being asked and asked him if he understood or even knew about what went on at Liberty High. Mr. Porter stated that he knew and wanted to help, Sheri stated that she and him both knew what "too little, too late" meant, implying that she confessed and handed herself in too late and could have prevented Jeffs death and Mr. Porter could have been more helpful to Hannah after she implied she had been raped, as much as he could have been there for Hannah, instead he told her to move on because she could not name her rapist or tell him what happened. Mr. Porter told Sheri that he hoped it was never too late. Sheri got up and attempted to leave, Mr. Porter called her back and asked for a scheduled check-in, to which she told him that she doesn't want to check-in, with an added "But I'll be sure to stop by though. You know, if I'm ever raped." and left his office. In , Tony Padilla enlisted Sheri's help in looking after Justin which she did. Throughout the entire Season, Sheri has changed from appearance to attitude. She doesn't seem like a little girl in high school anymore, she is more grown-up, takes responsibility and is very wise. This could be due to her time in juvie. In , Sheri helped Clay and Justin get into the Clubhouse by asking some jocks to take her there, and looking at the code they used to get into the Clubhouse. She tried to excuse herself as soon as she found out the code, but Bryce interrupted her and got with him and the other jocks into the Clubhouse. Bryce took a Polaroid of her, while she was clearly uncomfortable, and Sheri noticed he put it in a box full of other Polaroids, which she told Clay and Justin about. In , she featured in the montage of many women who talk about an uncomfortable or non-consensual sexual encounter with another person. She stated: "I found out later this guard had a reputation, and he got up from my bed and left. My roommate rolled over and told me it happened to most of the girls." Sheri's Mistake (Reason #10) Sheri is Hannah's tenth reason for why she committed suicide. Sheri drives Hannah home after Hannah sees something traumatic happen to an unnamed classmate by an unnamed classmate. Although we know that the traumatic event was Jessica Davis being raped by Bryce Walker. Sheri crashes into a stop sign, Hannah wants to call the police and tell them, but Sheri would rather leave it and not get into trouble with the police or her Dad, Hannah sides against her and tells her that when something bad happens she shouldn't just ignore it, she has to face the consequences. After persistence Sheri realizes that Hannah won't get back in the car with her and drives off leaving Hannah alone. Hannah goes into a liquor spot store and uses the owner's phone to call the police about the stop sign being knocked down, only to understand that someone already called about a disturbance in the area. Hannah asks who, but they won't tell her (we later find out that Clay was in the area, he heard the crash and called the police after finding Jeff unconscious), she walks out of the store and as a voice-over she says that wishes she also told them about Bryce raping Jessica, calling it a terrible decision. Sheri and Hannah get driven further away because Sheri won't admit that there's a chance she killed Jeff, while Hannah is distraught over it and doesn't see a lot of remorse in her friend. Hannah blames Sheri for Jeff's death as she didn't report the incident straight away, which could have possibly prevented Jeff's death, and even more so after finding out Jeff wasn't drunk, as it was implied he was because there was a lot of empty beer cans found in his car, when Clay found him. Personality Sheri is portrayed as a sweet and kind student, who often looks out for Clay and Hannah throughout the series. However, she is shown to sometimes lack consideration when she feels she is in a vulnerable position and needs to defend herself as shown when she abandons Hannah and refuses to call the cops after the accident. She is shown to be extremely cowardly and selfish to a degree as she agrees keeping Hannah's tapes a secret though unlike the majority of the others on her list is not willing to resort to extreme measures to keep Clay quiet and genuinely is shown to care deeply about him. She can arguably be seen as one of the least guilty culprits in indirectly causing Hannah Baker's death as her decision to escape is a very much spur of the moment decision and she is shown to regret her actions throughout the rest of the series, owning up to her mistake and frequently visiting the old man that was involved in the accident. Eventually, she finally caves in as a result of her immense guilt and goes to the police herself and reveals what she did, showing that she is finally willing to accept responsibility for her actions. Physical Appearance Sheri has long black curly hair and has a very strong jawline. She is around 5'6" and has a very slim figure. She also has dark brown eyes and full lips. Undeniably, lip gloss is a signature part of her makeup look. In the first season, she is usually seen wearing a dress with a cardigan or jacket and wears her hair straight or curly. In the second season, we don't see her have curly hair at all, her hair is longer (possibly extensions) and always straight. Relationships Jeff Atkins Jeff was Sheri's friend. Sheri and Jeff were friends and got along. Jeff didn't have a problem asking Sheri to move her car (which was blocking his) when he had to go for a beer run. After Sheri knocked down a stop sign, which caused Jeff's death, she repeatedly tried to deny her part in it but eventually admitted the truth to the police. In Season 2, it is shown that Jeff invited Sheri to a small party at his house, where they did drugs together, again showing that they were friends. ; Jessica Davis Jessica is Sheri's friend. Sheri and Jessica appear to be friends in Season 1. She advises Jessica to use the school's costume contest to get Justin back to school. When Jessica doesn't show up for practice, Sheri is concerned about her. They are never shown interacting in Season 2. Hannah Baker Hannah was Sheri's friend. Hannah and Sheri appeared to be friends while Hannah was alive or at least got along. Sheri matched Hannah up with others for her dollar valentines and later encouraged her to go out with Marcus. Sheri later complimented Hannah on her compliments (drawings of rabbits, implied to have been drawn by Clay). She later offered to drive Hannah home from the party at Jessica's house following her witnessing Jessica's rape. When Sheri hit a stop sign, Hannah wanted to report it, while Sheri didn't, which damaged their friendship. After this caused the death of Jeff Atkins, Hannah again wanted to report it, while Sheri didn't, and distanced herself from Hannah. After Hannah's suicide, Sheri appears to feel guilty over her actions and eventually takes responsibility. In Season 2, it is also shown that Hannah and Sheri both attended a small party at the house of Jeff Atkins. Clay Jensen Clay is Sheri's friend and former crush. Sheri and Clay appeared to be friends before the events of the series. They are both on the Honor Board, and Sheri told Clay in "Tape 3, Side B" that she doesn't think he's an asshole, which Clay reciprocated. She also offered to meet him at Monet's sometime during "Tape 1, Side B." During "Tape 3, Side B," Clay helps her on an assignment, first at Monet's and then at his house, and she shows an apparently reciprocated attraction to him, but the moment ends when she admits she's on the tapes and wants him to like her despite this, which angers him. Clay and Sheri do not interact again until he asks her about her tape, during which he claims that her friends planted weed on him, which she says (truthfully) she knew nothing about. She shows him that she helps out the family of the other victim of the car crash, but he still asks whether Jeff's parents know the truth, to which she responds that it is her secret, not his. In Season 2, it is revealed that Clay and Sheri both attended a party at Jeff Atkins' house. Sheri also helps Clay detoxify Justin, which he at first does not want, but later concedes. She also apparently still has an attraction to him, as when she reads a few of his comics, she states with a smile that "the way they draw the robots is kinda sexy" and is also shown to have taken out a package of condoms, stating "Skye's a lucky girl" Out of Clay's presence, she mentions to his mother that she thinks Clay is trying to forgive her. She is later offended when Clay suggests she may have mentioned the party at Jeff's at her subpoena but seems to forgive him quickly. She later helps Clay and Justin get the polaroids by figuring out the combination to the Clubhouse but does not go with them. She later helps them look over the polaroids, and briefly reprimands Clay when he asks why the girls are there in the first place, apparently still upset over what Bryce forced her to do there. ; Montgomery de la Cruz Monty is Sheri's enemy. In Season One, Montgomery possibly had a crush on Sheri. He walked up to her and Tyler and asked if "this freak" was bothering her. When she left, Montgomery "protected" her by pushing Tyler against the lockers and telling him to leave her alone. Alternatively, it is possible that Montgomery merely wanted an excuse to attack Tyler. They also both attended the party at Jessica's house, though they were not shown directly interacting. Sheri, for her part, seemed uncomfortable around Montgomery, as when he walked up to them and asked about her, she responded "no Monty, he's fine" without looking at him. Sheri was also among the Honor Board which suspended Montgomery for three days, and also (indirectly) described him as an "asshole" when talking to Clay about the fight between Alex and Montgomery. She also walked away from him quickly, claiming she had to get to class. In Season Two, they are never shown interacting, directly or indirectly. However, Sheri joins the effort to bring down the baseball team, which includes Montgomery, to get justice for everything they did to the girls. It is unknown if anyone told her that Montgomery was the one intimidating witnesses, and if so, how she reacted. ; Justin Foley Justin is Sheri's friend. In Season 2, Sheri helps Justin to detoxify from heroin. Sheri takes care of Justin for a few days. Justin doesn't like it when Sheri can't come to 'babysit' him and Tony keeps an eye on him instead. After Justin is detoxified, they still spend time together. They are understanding towards each other as Sheri tells Clay that Justin is in a lot of pain and Justin tells Sheri that he gets it when she tells Clay that she can't go back to the Clubhouse. Mr. Cantrell and Mrs. Cantrell Mr. Cantrell and Mrs. Cantrell are Sheri's acquaintances. After the car accident, Sheri went to visit Mr. and Mrs. Cantrell. Sheri tried to tell them about what she did, but couldn't get a word out. Mrs. invited Sheri to come inside, and after that Sheri kept visiting them and helping with small tasks around the house. Mrs. Cantrell calls Sheri 'their little angel', and they remind Sheri of their grandparents. Sheri hasn't told them about what she has done. ; Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * Quotes |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= Trivia *Sheri Holland replaces Jenny Kurtz, who was her character in the book. *Even though she is on one of the tapes, Sheri is not listed among the people who broke Hannah's heart, reputation, spirit, or soul on . Neither are Justin (for the second reason), Mr. Porter or Clay. A possible explanation for this is because Sheri never bullied or mistreated her and was genuinely kind to her the majority of the time like Clay. Despite this Sheri's actions still led to Hannah becoming upset, paranoid and guilt-ridden over Jeff's death. *Sheri spent time in juvie, after confessing to knocking down the stop sign and not reporting it. **What adds to this is the possibility that Jeff Atkins may have died because he and Mr. Cantrell didn't see it. ***Sometime between Season 1 and Season 2, Sheri was raped in juvie by one of the guards, her roommate "rolled over" and told her it happened to "most of the girls". *Sheri was not called on to testify by either side in the trial, presumably because the fact that she had recently been in juvie would make any testimony questionable. Gallery |-|Promotional= 13 Reasons Why Character Poster Sheri Holland.jpg Season 2 Character Portrait Sheri Holland.jpg Spotify 13RW Season 2 Character Portrait Sheri Holland.jpg |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E01-Tape-1-Side-A-008-Sheri.png ; S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-024-Sheri-Holland.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-030-Clay-Sheri.png S01E02-Tape-1-Side-B-031-Sheri-Holland.png ; S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-027-Jessica-Sheri.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-035-Sheri-Clay.png S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-050-Sheri-Clay.png ; S01E04-Tape-2-Side-B-032-Sheri-Holland.png ; S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-025-Clay-Sheri.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-026-Clay-Sheri.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-027-Sheri-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-033-Sheri-Holland.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-035-Hannah-Sheri.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-054-Sheri-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-060-Sheri-Holland.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-064-Sheri-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-067-Sheri-Holland.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-071-Sheri-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-072-Sheri-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-077-Sheri-Clay.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-078-Clay-Sheri.png S01E06-Tape-3-Side-B-079-Sheri-Holland.png ; S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-009-Sheri-Pam.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-015-Hannah-Sheri.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-035-Sheri-Holland.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-036-Sheri-Hannah.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-041-Sheri-Zach-Justin.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-080-Clay-Sheri.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-089-Zach-Sheri-Jessica-Clay.png S01E07-Tape-4-Side-A-090-Tony-Zach-Justin-Sheri-Jessica-Courtney.png ; S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-009-Jessica-Sheri-Zach.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-011-Bryce-Justin-Jessica-Sheri-Zach.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-059-Sheri-Holland.png S01E09-Tape-5-Side-A-061-Sheri-Bryce-Jada-Zach.png ; ; S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-039-Sheri-Holland.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-034-Sheri-Holland.png S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-090-Sheri-Holland.png |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-039-Mr-Porter-Sheri.png S02E02-Two-Girls-Kissing-040-Sheri-Holland.png ; S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-010-Sheri-Clay.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-013-Sheri-Holland.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-038-Hannah-Sheri.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-061-Sheri-Justin.png S02E04-The-Second-Polaroid-094-Sheri-Holland.png ; S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-076-Lainie-Sheri.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-078-Sheri-Holland.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-089-Clay-Sheri.png ; S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-006-Sheri-Holland.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-019-Sheri-Holland.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-020-Sheri-Ryan.png S02E06-The-Smile-at-the-End-of-the-Dock-088-Sheri-Holland.png ; S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-048-Sheri-Holland.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-068-Clay-Hannah-Sheri-Jeff.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-074-Sheri-Holland.png S02E07-The-Third-Polaroid-093-Sheri-Clay.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-008-Sheri-Holland.png S02E08-The-Little-Girl-009-Justin-Sheri.png ; S02E10-Smile-Bitches-023-Sheri-Holland.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-039-Sheri-Holland.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-044-Scott-Sheri.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-045-Bryce-Scott-Sheri.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-046-Bryce-Sheri.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-048-Scott-Sheri.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-049-Justin-Sheri-Clay.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-051-Justin-Sheri.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-100-Sheri-Justin-Clay-Polaroids.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-101-Sheri-Holland.png S02E10-Smile-Bitches-103-Clay-Justin-Sheri.png References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters